blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
AJ to the Rescue/Gallery/2
The bubbling swamp S5E2 AJ and monkey running together.png S5E2 AJ flips over a log.png S5E2 AJ running further forward.png S5E2 AJ slows down.png S5E2 AJ and monkey stop before something awful.png S5E2 Bubbling swamp.png S5E2 How will we get across.png S5E2 Monkey sees a way.png S5E2 Monkey climbing a tree.png S5E2 Monkey climbs a tree before AJ.png S5E2 The monkey can swing us with his tail.png S5E2 It's an adaptive trait.png S5E2 AJ describing adaptive traits.png S5E2 Monkey stands on a tree branch.png S5E2 Monkey spots the next branch.png S5E2 Monkey swinging on branch.png S5E2 Monkey getting a fruit from the tree.png S5E2 Monkey eats his fruit.png S5E2 Monkey swings again.png S5E2 Monkey swings yet again.png S5E2 Monkey returns to AJ.png S5E2 AJ "Let's use that tail and get swingin'".png S5E2 AJ and monkey jump atop a rock.png S5E2 AJ pointing to the next rock.png S5E2 Count the branches with me.png S5E2 One branch.png S5E2 Two branches.png S5E2 Three branches.png S5E2 Four branches.png S5E2 Tell the monkey to swing four times.png S5E2 AJ "Four swings, monkey!".png S5E2 Monkey swings AJ on the first branch.png S5E2 Monkey swings AJ on the second branch.png S5E2 Monkey swings AJ on the third branch.png S5E2 Monkey swings AJ on the fourth branch.png S5E2 Blaze and monkey make it to the next rock.png S5E2 Let's swing to the next part.png S5E2 How many branches are there this time.png S5E2 That's one.png S5E2 That's two.png S5E2 And that's three.png S5E2 Tell the monkey to do three swings.png S5E2 AJ "Three swings, monkey!".png S5E2 First swing.png S5E2 Second swing.png S5E2 Third swing.png S5E2 AJ and monkey celebrate their landing.png S5E2 Almost to the other side.png S5E2 Branch 1.png S5E2 Branch 2.png S5E2 Branch 3.png S5E2 Branch 4.png S5E2 Branch 5.png S5E2 Tell the monkey to do five swings.png S5E2 AJ "Five swings, monkey!".png S5E2 Monkey and AJ swing on first branch.png S5E2 Monkey and AJ swing on second branch.png S5E2 Monkey and AJ swing on third branch.png S5E2 Monkey and AJ swing on fourth branch.png S5E2 Monkey and AJ swing on fifth branch.png S5E2 AJ and monkey reach the other side.png S5E2 AJ "We made it!".png S5E2 AJ praising the monkey's tail.png S5E2 Tail five.png S5E2 AJ "Let's keep going".png S5E2 AJ "Friends to the rescue!" 2.png|"Friends to the Rescue!" S5E2 AJ and monkey go on their way.png Animal Jokes part 1 S5E2 Crusher in the jungle.png|We now begin today's Crushersode somewhere else in the jungle. S5E2 Crusher wondering why he came to the jungle.png|"Ohh...why did I even come to the jungle?" S5E2 Crusher "Nothing here but".png|"There's nothing here but leaves and...trees and..." S5E2 Crusher sees Pickle telling jokes to animals.png|"Pickle telling jokes to animals..." S5E2 Crusher realizing Pickle's comedy act.png|"Pickle telling jokes to animals?" S5E2 Pickle on stage.png|"Oh! Oh! Here's a funny one!" S5E2 Pickle tells a joke.png|"What did the cow say when he went to school?" S5E2 Pickle pauses.png|I don't know. What? S5E2 Pickle delivers the punchline.png|"A-B-C-D-E-F-MOOOOOOOOO!" S5E2 Animals laugh at Pickle's joke.png S5E2 Pickle sees Crusher join him.png S5E2 Pickle talking about his comedy act.png S5E2 Pickle tells another joke.png|"What did the duck say to the other duck?" S5E2 Pickle pauses again.png|Don't know. S5E2 Pickle again gives the punchline.png|"Quack, quack!" S5E2 Animals laugh again.png S5E2 Crusher bets he can make up a funner joke.png S5E2 Crusher takes the microphone.png S5E2 Crusher clearing his throat.png S5E2 Crusher "Knock, knock!".png|"Knock, knock!" S5E2 Pickle "Who's there?".png|"Who's there?" S5E2 Crusher "Hot dogs!".png|"Hot dogs!" S5E2 Pickle "Hot dogs who?".png|"Hot dogs who?" S5E2 Crusher tries to think of a punchline.png|"Hot dogs who...um..." S5E2 Pickle "Hot dogs who dance on your head?".png|"Hot dogs who dance on your head?" S5E2 Crusher "Yeah! How dogs who dance on my head!".png|"Yeah! Hot dogs who dance on my head!" S5E2 Crusher sees hot dogs.png S5E2 Hot dogs jump on Crusher.png S5E2 Hot dogs dance on Crusher's head.png S5E2 Crusher starts laughing.png S5E2 Pickle "That's so funny!".png|That's so funny! S5E2 Crusher continuing to laugh from the hot dogs.png AJ meets a firefly S5E2 AJ and monkey climbing a rock wall.png S5E2 AJ almost at the top.png S5E2 Monkey helping AJ up.png S5E2 AJ thanking the monkey.png S5E2 Let's give Blaze a call.png S5E2 AJ calling Blaze via watch.png S5E2 Blaze still stuck in the mud.png S5E2 Blaze looking at his stuck tire.png S5E2 Blaze responding to AJ.png S5E2 Blaze trying to pull himself out.png S5E2 Blaze "It's too sticky".png S5E2 AJ tells Blaze not to worry.png S5E2 Mountains up ahead.png S5E2 Blaze in thought.png S5E2 Blaze tells about a cave.png S5E2 AJ ending the call.png S5E2 Let's look for a cave.png S5E2 Zoom through jungle.png S5E2 Bluebird flying past.png S5E2 Frog hopping past.png S5E2 Butterflies fly past.png S5E2 Cave spotted.png S5E2 AJ and monkey see the cave.png S5E2 AJ and monkey halt before the cave.png S5E2 AJ and monkey see how dark the cave is.png S5E2 AJ "That sure is a dark cave".png S5E2 We need a light.png S5E2 Monkey sees a log glowing.png S5E2 Monkey showing AJ the light.png S5E2 AJ "There's a light".png S5E2 AJ "And it's coming from...".png S5E2 Firefly revealed.png S5E2 Firefly smiles.png S5E2 Firefly can make light.png S5E2 Adaptive traits reminder.png S5E2 Firefly flying up to AJ.png S5E2 AJ tells a firefly's adaptive trait.png S5E2 Firefly glowing near a tree.png S5E2 AJ greeting the firefly.png S5E2 Firefly says hi.png S5E2 AJ asking the firefly for help.png S5E2 Firefly happy to help.png S5E2 AJ "Light the way, firefly".png S5E2 Firefly leads AJ and monkey into cave.png Crystal climbing S5E2 AJ and monkey follow firefly through cave.png S5E2 AJ and animals on a cave ledge.png S5E2 AJ and animals get down.png S5E2 AJ and animals cross a hump in the cave.png S5E2 AJ and animals pass a fallen tree in cave.png S5E2 AJ and animals jump a gap.png S5E2 AJ swings on a stalactite.png S5E2 AJ and animals head further through cave.png S5E2 Firefly leading the way.png S5E2 AJ and monkey stop astounded.png S5E2 Firefly flying toward darkness.png S5E2 Firefly shows crystals.png S5E2 Firefly shows more crystals.png S5E2 Firefly sees the way out.png S5E2 Monkey decides to climb the crystals.png S5E2 Monkey jumps on a crystal.png S5E2 Crystal cracks.png S5E2 Crystal breaks.png S5E2 AJ catches the monkey.png S5E2 Monkey put down safely.png S5E2 We have to be careful.png S5E2 Firefly notices something.png S5E2 Sign shows triangles are safe.png S5E2 Let's look for triangles.png S5E2 Firefly flies toward the wall.png S5E2 Square crystals lit.png S5E2 Triangle crystals lit.png S5E2 That's a triangle....png S5E2 ...That's a triangle....png S5E2 ...And that's a triangle.png S5E2 AJ and animals ready to climb.png S5E2 AJ and monkey jump on the first triangle.png S5E2 AJ and animals climb up the triangles.png S5E2 AJ and animals stand on the last blue triangle.png S5E2 Let's find more.png S5E2 Those aren't triangles.png S5E2 Neither are those.png S5E2 Those are.png S5E2 Red triangle crystals.png S5E2 AJ and animals prepare to jump again.png S5E2 AJ and animals climb the red triangles.png S5E2 AJ and monkey climbing further.png S5E2 AJ and animals stop climbing again.png S5E2 AJ and monkey do another high tire.png S5E2 AJ "We're almost at the top".png S5E2 AJ "Do your thing, firefly!".png S5E2 No triangles here.png S5E2 None here either.png S5E2 There's some here.png S5E2 Green triangle crystals.png S5E2 AJ and animals climb the green crystals.png S5E2 AJ and animals climbing more.png S5E2 AJ and animals on the last crystal.png S5E2 AJ and animals reach the top.png S5E2 AJ and animals run for the exit.png S5E2 AJ and animals successfully made it out.png S5E2 AJ high tires the monkey once again.png S5E2 AJ thanking the firefly.png S5E2 AJ and firefly high tire.png S5E2 AJ asks the firefly to join him.png S5E2 Firefly accepts.png S5E2 AJ "Then follow me, animals".png|Then, follow me, animals! S5E2 AJ "Friends to the rescue!" 3.png|"Friends to the Rescue!" Adaptive Traits S5E2 AJ and animals come to a ledge.png S5E2 Monkey swings AJ across.png S5E2 Firefly flying past the camera.png S5E2 Chameleon waving to AJ and animals.png S5E2 Chameleon camouflages against a pink bush.png S5E2 Chameleon camouflages against a blue bush.png S5E2 Falcon flying through the air.png S5E2 Falcon bares its talons.png S5E2 Falcon cuts a coconut.png S5E2 Coconut falls.png S5E2 Crocodile catches coconut.png S5E2 Crocodile splits coconut in half.png S5E2 Frog hops on a lily pad.png S5E2 Frog hops to land.png S5E2 Split of spider spinning a web.png S5E2 Another split of spider spinning a web.png S5E2 Spider splitscreen.png S5E2 Spider standing on its web.png S5E2 AJ and animals march across a log.png S5E2 AJ and animals see fish jumping.png S5E2 Water splashing.png S5E2 Fish swimming in the water.png S5E2 Electric eels swim in a circle.png S5E2 Electric eels shoot electricity.png S5E2 Fish swimming past the camera.png S5E2 Seaweed close-up.png S5E2 Zebra stripes.png S5E2 Zebras in a herd.png S5E2 AJ and monkey run toward butterflies.png S5E2 AJ and monkey see butterflies in flight.png S5E2 Butterfly flying past.png S5E2 AJ and monkey stand on a rock.png S5E2 Gorilla lifting rock with AJ and monkey on it.png S5E2 Gorilla noticing AJ and monkey.png S5E2 Gorilla lifts the rock up.png S5E2 Rock thrown through the air.png S5E2 Rhinoceros standing in the jungle.png S5E2 Rhino smashes the rock.png S5E2 AJ and animals marching happily.png S5E2 AJ marching with other animals.png S5E2 AJ and monkey jumping happily.png S5E2 AJ's chest insignia fills the screen.png Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 5 episode galleries